


Ineffable

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Comedy, Dick Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sort Of, this is some sensual comedy right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Crowley wants to know more about Aziraphale's body, so he asks him some light-hearted questions.





	Ineffable

“You know, what was Heaven thinking when they made you a body?” Crowley asked, fingers running lazily over Aziraphle’s arm.

They were lying in bed together in their cottage in the South Downs. Aziraphale had been stunned at the suggestion they get a bed, saying, “My dear Crowley, we don’t need to sleep!”

“No, but we can use it for _other things_.”

And they had, and it was _splendid_. They’d been lying there for a bit now, legs still intertwined, and well… they were a bit of a mess, really, but Crowley liked the humanity in it, and saw no need to miracle it away. Aziraphale seemed to be feeling the same.

“Hmm?”

His angel twisted his head towards him, golden eyes innocent and inquisitive, and Crowley licked his upper lip as he looked on, ready to tease.

“When they issued you a body, was it just, I don’t know, a run of the mill,” — he adopted a monotonous voice — “‘this bloke needs a body and will be issued design one-one-one-twenty-three.’” Aziraphale was smiling, pleasantly confused, it seemed, and Crowley went on, in his normal voice, “Or were they just like ‘I’m going to give this angel a really _big cock_.’”

Immediately Aziraphale’s eyes widened, and he was blushing, _giggling_ , pulling up the sheets, and disentangling himself from Crowley.

“Crowley, you can’t say things like that!”

“Well why not?”

“It’s-it’s… It’s _uncouth_.”

“Uncouth?!”

“Uncouth.” He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “What if one of the angels hears you?”

Crowly got in close, grabbing the back of his head and cradling it, but he bared his teeth at him, “Well, I want one angel in particular to hear me.”

His wonderful partner’s cheeks reddened even more, and he couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Crowley…”

“No, I’m serious. What were they thinking? Ooh, Heaven wouldn’t want to be caught up in that, now would they? Sexual pleasure? It’s beneath them, isn’t it? But you, you!”

“Crowley, what is it you’re getting at?”

He released his head, and started sliding his hand down his body, trying to reach under the sheet.

Aziraphale chuckled and pulled away, slapping his hand.

“No, not now!”

“Did you do it?” Crowley asked, hoping his eyes glinted with a malicious, twinkling light. “When was it, hmm?” he prompted. “You miracle yourself a massive cock? You just see me one day and think to yourself, ‘I’m going to give this demon the time of his life?’ Or was it more along the lines of, ‘That wily fiend, I’d love to make his backside pay?’”

“Crowley, if you’re trying to praise me, you’re doing it wrong.”

“Then how am I supposed to do it?”

His angel gave him a shy smile. “Well you could ask for the truth instead of all the joking.”

“Oh?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, settling in, propping his head up in his hand. “And what _is_ the truth?”

Aziraphale started fiddling with his hands, so Crowley took one of them, brushing his thumb over his fingers.

“If you must know it’s ineffable.”

Crowly’s jaw dropped and now Aziraphale had a teasing light in his golden eyes. All Crowley could muster were the few shocked noises that were leaving his mouth.

“Part of the grand plan,” he went on.

“ _Ineffable?_ ”

Aziraphale nodded, very sure of himself.

“ _Ineffable?!_ ” he screeched, voice going up an octave at the end.

His angel gave him a smile, and before Crowley knew it Aziraphale was on top of him, and he was being covered in kisses, the ineffable part in question pressing hard against his hip.

Ineffable.

_INEFFABLE._

Well, he supposed that was alright.


End file.
